


Leaving Home

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes to see his brother before he leaves Grimmauld Place 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

Regulus Black didn't live in the same conditions as other wizards. His family was rich when it came to most things. They had an astounding house, there were portrays of the most noblest men and women adorning the walls and when people entered, it was clear to them that money was nothing new to those living there.

All those beautiful things could never make this place his home. There was only one part of his family who made him feel at home, his brother.

That is what made the situation even worse.

Sirius was currently sitting on Regulus' bed, watching his brother with sunken in eyes, his head hanging. He had entered without asking permission, a suitcase following behind him.

"What are you doing..?" Regulus whispered upon seeing it, though he already knew the answer, pain shooting through his heart, "You're going to leave me.."

Sirius nodded, reaching out to take his brother's hand. "You know that I can't stay, they'll kill me, Reg. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry but I can't. Not anymore.."

The young man huffed, "Yeah, you've got your funny friends now. You don't need me anymore." he answered, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He couldn't cry, he needed to be strong.

"Reg, this isn't about them, this is about our parents and about my beliefs." his brother said, squeezing his hand. When Regulus looked back up, he saw the tears running down his cheeks. He jumped into his arms, clutching onto him, his eyes brimming with tears as well.

"Sirius, please.. I can't.. I can't manage here without you.." he whispered, "They'll be so angry, they'll try to hurt you even more. Sirius, please.. You're my brother.. I can't.. No, please.."

His brother placed a kiss to his hair just as he had done when they were younger. He didn't speak when quiet sobs shook Regulus' body, instead holding him close to his chest.

Sirius couldn't bear to hurt his brother like this, not when he had always been his only anchor in this rotten house, "I'll get you out of here.." he mumbled, voice warm though broken, calloused from all the pain and tears, "I'll get you away from them after I found a place that can keep us safe."

The Gryffindor carefully pulled away, his heart breaking as his brother's hands reached out to him, not ready for him to leave, not able to let go.

"I need to.." he whispered, reaching up to cup Regulus' cheek for the last time in a long while.

"I promise, I'll come back for you.." he mumbled before making his way to the floo, not able to take the sight of his little brother all broken and alone.

"I love you, brother.." he heard the faint whisper. Sirius almost turned around, almost ran back to gather his brother in his arms but he knew that he couldn't. So he left, hoping that, one day, he could come back to get him to safety.

Regulus never lived to see that day, lost without his home to guide him.


End file.
